<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Note by outer_space_beech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371350">The Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_beech/pseuds/outer_space_beech'>outer_space_beech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Drama Class, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love Notes, One Shot, amy being angry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_beech/pseuds/outer_space_beech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot in which Amy finds a love letter in her locker, she knows who its from but she wants to hear the message directly from the source</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick little one shot that I wrote in one night. I thought of this scenario and usually I try to add a bigger story around one scene but I couldn't so I thought this could just be a cute one shot instead of my usual multi-chapter B99 fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sheet of paper fell out of her locker and Amy knew immediately that it didn’t belong to her, her loose-leaf paper was always put into plastic pockets and organised neatly in her binders. She quickly picked it up off the floor before another student stepped on it or worse picked it up before her.</p><p>As she read the note her heart was racing a million miles an hour and her head was spinning. It was everything she’d wanted to hear from him – but her issue was she wanted to hear it, not read it. After processing the contents of the note, all she saw was red. Amy had never been more furious in her life, he told her these things through a note and not to her face.</p><p>
  <em>Coward.</em>
</p><p>Amy thought that was perhaps a bit harsh, but that is what he was being right now. He had drama this period, it was his favourite class as he got to be the centre of attention and he was always weirdly good at improv and warmup games.</p><p>“Santiago, you good?” Rosa stopped her in the hallway right outside of the doors to the theatre.</p><p>Amy held up the note to Rosa’s face so she could read it, she raised her eyebrows when she was finished. Amy didn’t have a response, she was speechless for everyone except him, she had a lot of words for him.</p><p>“Well” Rosa paused for a moment “if you’re gonna beat his ass I’m gonna watch”</p><p>With the end of that conversation they both turned towards the auditorium doors, Amy took a deep breath and shoved them open with all of her strength. Rosa was smiling behind her, ready to watch the chaos unfold. The sound of the doors opening caught everyone’s attention, he was standing on stage with a few other people while the rest of the class sat in the audience.</p><p>She stomped down the aisle, ignoring what others thought about her for once. Amy yelled out his name in a tone that made the whole auditorium go silent.</p><p>“Jake Peralta you COWARD!”</p><p>The auditorium then became full of whispers and giggling. When she reached the steps that lead up to the stage, she crumpled the note in her hands and threw it at him, hitting him right in the forehead. The best throw she has ever made of course was a stupid piece of paper at Jake Peralta’s forehead.</p><p>“Oh hey Amy” He squeaked out as the people around him backed away, his voice cracking slightly.</p><p>“Don’t ‘oh hey’ me” Amy stomped up the stairs and stopped in front of him, she was shorter than Jake but in this moment it felt like she was standing 12 feet above him “we need to talk”</p><p>“We should definitely leave then-“ Jake began, but Amy quickly cut him off.</p><p>“Nope, we’re talking here and now because you will NOT run away”</p><p>Jake swallowed heavily, he became fidgety and his cheeks were turning pink. Embarrassed that he was going to be scolded in front of his whole class.</p><p>“Why did you leave a note hm?” Amy asked sternly, Jake opened his mouth to attempt an answer when Amy cut him off “don’t answer, I know why. Clearly because you’re too much of a coward to speak to me like a normal person”</p><p>Her arms were going everywhere, and her words were coming out without her thinking about them first. All Amy cared about was getting her point across and getting it across as quick as she could.</p><p>“Amy, I-“ Jake tried to start again, before Amy cut him off once again, mind still racing.</p><p>“Jake,” her voice was more level now, sounding less impulsive “that note is something I have wanted to hear for so long, but I wanted you to tell me. I wanted you to look me in the eyes and tell me those things”</p><p>Tears pricked in Amy’s eyes, she couldn’t believe that the daydreams were coming true and all she could do was push him away immediately. One more flare up of anger took over her for the finishing sentence, unaware the whole auditorium was silent and listening in to their conversation.</p><p>“You have to look me in the eyes and tell me in person that you like me and wanna go out with me, and once you do that maybe I’ll think about giving you an answer”</p><p>Jake’s face read nothing but shock, Amy let out a breath and turned around to leave the auditorium. She took one step when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. He pulled her back towards him, Amy stumbled a little and her free hand was on his bicep for support.</p><p>He looked down at her with soft eyes, and Amy got lost in them immediately. She melted at the way he looked at her, in that moment they were the only people in the room. Her heart was racing and she could already feel her cheeks turning red.</p><p>“Amy, I’m sorry for the note, it was stupid” His voice was just above a whisper now.</p><p>“Yeah it was” She agreed, matching his volume. They both giggled.</p><p>“I really like you Amy, like a lot, and if you like me back which I kinda hope you do otherwise I’m pretty sure it would really crush me, I’m not sure how I’d even deal with that-“ He began rambling nervously.</p><p>“Jake” Amy tried to bring him back on topic.</p><p>“Yep, sorry. Ames, I really like you” The hand that was holding her wrist moved so their fingers intertwined “and I should’ve done this sooner but, will you go out with me?”</p><p>His cheeks were bright pink, and Amy could tell he was holding his breath.</p><p>“I really like you too, and I would like nothing more than to go out with you”</p><p>Jake let out his breath, and Amy felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She looked at him and it was all happiness, he made her feel special. Jake had been her friend for a long time, he was always able to read her in ways no one else could, he could tell on the day how she was feeling and if she needed anything. Amy knew from the moment she read the letter what her answer to that question would be, Amy had known for a while what her answer would have been.</p><p>In the middle of thinking how lucky she is, Jake made a quick glance at her lips and gave a hint of a cheeky smile. Amy returned the gesture and before she could process, she had experienced the best kiss of her life. His hand went to her waist to pull her closer and as it seemed like the kiss was going to deepen Amy remembered they were in front of Jake’s whole drama class and pulled away from him quickly.</p><p>“Uh I’m gonna let you get back to class” Amy said nervously, the adrenaline leaving her system being replaced with embarrassment at interrupting a class just to tell a boy she likes him.</p><p>“Probably a good idea” Jake said stepping back slightly, he wore the sweetest smile on his face, it made Amy’s heart jump.</p><p>She turned around to leave but he didn’t let go of her hand, instead pulled her back and pecked her on the lips one more time, making Amy blush all the way to her neck.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, okay” Jake said being unable to wipe the huge grin off his face.</p><p>“See you later” She replied before turning and trying to sneak her way out of the auditorium as quick as possible.</p><p>Amy reached the hallway and was still processing everything that had happened.</p><p>“Amy Santiago is my girlfriend!” Jake yelled at the top of his lungs right before the auditorium doors swung shut.</p><p>It made her giggle and even though she knew that she was going to be late for class and the teacher would scold her, nothing would ruin this day or her mood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>